


Winter's light

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: It's that time in winter when the light finally grows stronger and the day longer. And so Bjarni wants to go hiking - but not alone.





	Winter's light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> I know you will know it's me once you've checked the link at the end, so don't click it until you've read the story ;-)
> 
> Thanks so much to Wavewright for fixes and suggestions!

Midwinter was dark. Fact of the world, that around Yule the sun would just lazily rise above the horizon, give off a few hours of weak light like it wasn’t even trying, and then sink back to sleep. But now! So many of the darkest winter days were past, when you thought about it. And Bjarni did, with a will. In fact, almost eight weeks after solstice, the darkest - quarter of the year was behind him, at least! The sun rose, if not as early as in summer, then at least not so late that the day was over almost as soon as it had started. And every day, a bit more light filtered through the curtains.

You’d think this would make it easier to get a certain someone up and outside in the morning. But no.

"Come ooon Onni, it's morning and light outside, look!" Bjarni heaved himself to his feet, padded to the window and with a flourish threw the curtains wide. Crisp white light flowed past him, illuminating a sleepy face that promptly screwed its eyes shut.  
"Ugh, wha..?" As Bjarni looked over his shoulder to the source of that eloquent statement, he found Onni peering owlishly at him. Hair tousled in all directions as always, and his brows drawn down, his expression seemed to convey that being this cheery in the morning was something not entirely natural and definitely not to be trusted. Bjarni found the corner of his mouth starting to tug upwards.  
"Well aren't you a chatterbox this morning, Oh great Bed Hair?” Abandoning his stand by the window, Bjarni dumped down on the bed. “But please, please, please, let’s go hiking today! Just look out there, I just have to exploit that sunlight and we haven't spent the day outside in ages and I know the perfect place to visit!"

This, too, was met with a grunt - but not quite as grumpy and doubtful as the first. Accepting the challenge represented him, Bjarni’s grin widened. “I know you’re going to like it- I’m going and there’s no way I’m leaving you alone here all day!”

A satisfactory amount of pleading and applying of toes that had gone amazingly cold after just a short time on the floor, they were both up, out and on their way.

Bjarni drew a short breath of the cold air and looked around. This high up, the horizon drew the eye and in the clear air you could see for miles around. After following a well-trodden trail from the valley below, they had reached a plateau where a sprinkling of snow made the day seem even brighter. Turning and lifting his face to the sun, he could even see the red insides of his eyelids, and feel the slightest hint of warmth on his cheeks. Bliss!

A murmuring sound, a bit like wind through trees, reached them.  
“Onni, can you hear that?”  
“Mhm?” Onni turned away from the view and lifted his eyebrows slightly in question.  
“That's where we're going.“

Half an hour later, the sound had grown to a rumble, and a curtain of water and fine mist below greeted them. Working their way closer to the falls, Bjarni’s foot slipped and he sat down hard. “Ouch!”  
Immediately Onni was there behind him. “Be careful, stupid! Are you well?”  
“Hah, don't worry, no serious harm done. Just a signal that this is a good place to stop, I think.”  
He leaned back, feeling Onni settle behind him. “Besides, your sweet-talk makes me forget about the sore spots”. As an arm nestled supportingly around him, he let out a small sigh. “And I don't think you'd like me as well as you do if I wasn't this fool for you”. A comforting warmth spread through him when Onni clasped his hand in answer and squeezed, hard.

They remained silent awhile, enveloped by sunlight and the sound of rushing water. Sometimes a little misty spray would reach them, but snuggled close as they were, the cold didn't matter.

Eventually, Bjarni couldn't help himself.  
“Don't you think this was worth getting up for?” He twisted up and around, to bury just a bit deeper into Onni’s rough fur cape. To catch a glimpse of Onni’s face, relaxed and happy and with that little hint of a smile he would go to so much trouble to see. With roar of the falls this close, he could just barely make out the reply.

Yeah. Thank you


End file.
